Midnight
by Adria Lynne Tondreault
Summary: Haruka and Michiru spend a tender night together after a walk in the park, sitting in the grass in a secluded spot by a lake. Rated for girlxgirl, and sexual hints..a very old fic :x


["Midnight" By Adria Lynne Tondreault, MichiruKaiohV@aol.com]  
[Author's Note: Each paragraph goes to one of the two characters, first Michiru, then Haruka. Hope it's not too confusing, it's easiler to follow in the original colour-coded version. This story contains same-sex romance, so yea, if that bugs you, go away. =P Also, it's a partial lemon! >.> Meaning, well, it gets *cough* into big-girl-type-stuff. There are Japanese translations in brackets whenever a new word is introduced for all you langually-inclined purr-sons. Play nice, and enjoy!]  
  
[Disclaimer: Michiru + Haruka belong to Naoko Takeuchi! She didn't have anything to do with the evils I put her characters through though. And my Michiru is a tad playful, a side of her rarely shown in the anime ^-^ Jennifer Nasime Rastegar wrote Haruka's part...it's a collaboration story.]  
  
---  
  
She mimiced the girl's position, supporting herself with an elbow to the grass on her side, her cheek cupped in her palm, other arm let lie before her, smiling.  
"You could'nt find my weakness.."  
She then offered a challenging smile.  
  
"I already know your weakness..."  
That pleased smile of hers, poking the girl in the stomach a bit.  
"I'm your weakness.... but then, you're my weakness.. So, I guess that makes us equal..."  
  
She grinned with a chuckle, shaking her head with bats of those seafoam waves against her cheeks  
"Hai, that's true." [Hai=Yes]  
She sucked in her tummy a bit as she was poked, stifling back a giggle.  
  
She turned, laying on her back, folding those hands behind her head... gazing up at the sky for a few silent moments..  
".. It's a really beautiful day, eh?..."  
  
She smiled, allowing those oceanic hues to follow the girl's gaze, then nodding, scooting closer and snuggling up to the taller girl, resting her cheek on the girl's chest  
"Hai, you can see the stars purr-fectly."  
  
"Eh?.."  
Glancing downward a bit as that happened.. smiling softly a bit, she slipped an arm around her.. eyes locked on the sky as well.  
"..Michi?... Do you ever miss having only one life to live?.."  
Strange question.  
  
She closed her eyes momentarily in thought, before returning them to the skies, allowing a soft sigh to escape her lips.  
"Hai, sometimes, it's hard living more than one life yet, I'd miss the adventure..and if it were'nt for that second life, I would'nt have met any of the others and, most of all, would'nt have had the courage to re-meet you..."  
A soft smile.  
  
She gazed in front of her.  
".. Would you give up destiny, to follow your dreams?.."  
Those eyes were locked on the sky, obviously asking them to herself as well in her mind.  
  
She paused a moment, obviously she'd asked herself the same question many times.  
"I'm not really sure..I guess the two sometimes seem like one's more important than the other but..I really don't know."  
  
She went to her elbows slowly."  
.. I hate the second life.."  
She was quite blunt, serious about it.  
".. The only reason I have any love for it, is because I'm closer to you.. that's the only respect... that alone.."  
She sat up, obviously this was a sensitive subject.  
  
A slight smile at the one positive note, though she looked troubled, nodding.  
"Mmm.."  
A pause.  
"..Ruka...do you ever wonder if were're doing the right thing..? I sometimes think about that, crazy as it might sound.."  
  
".. I wonder that all the time.."  
Bowing her head a bit, those eyes narrowed as she glared at the razors of grass beneath her, as if searching for an answer from somewhere.  
  
She gently leaned on the girl's shoulder, resting her hand comfortingly on hers.  
"Atleast we're not alone..This Sea Nymph will follow her Sky Angel to the ends of all the galaxies to find that answer.."  
She smiled warmly, closing those oceanic hues a moment.  
  
Those eyes quickly darting to her, calming her temper, with that soothing smile of Michiru's.. coiling an arm around her softly with a smile.  
"Hai.. I'd follow you through anything..."  
  
That smile of hers broadened at the sight of Haruka's, nuzzling against her gently, peppering a light kiss against the girl's cheek.  
"I'm glad the feelings are mutual.."  
She chuckled softly.  
  
"Hai.."  
Offering that flirtacious smile of hers, squeezing the girl a bit closer to her.. glancing upward at the sky once more.  
".. Aishiteru, Michi..." [Aishiteru=I love you]  
  
A soft giggle escaped her lips, admiring her koi's smile, she happilly snuggling closer. [Koi=Lover]  
"Aishiteru, Ruka.."  
  
"Then.."  
Cuddling a bit closer a well, a mischievious smile playing over her lips.  
"Let's play a game!.. Not the usual game we play... something different..."  
  
She smiled, nuzzling against the girl's long neck.  
"Hai, but what would that be, Ruka-chan? Does my koi have something up her sleeve..?"  
A giggle.  
  
Quietly;  
"Hai..."  
Reverting her eyes to the side, signaling a bit.  
"Ne, the lake's over there.." [Ne=No,Wait/Nevermind/Instead/No]  
Winks.  
"Let's go swim!"  
  
She *immediately* perked up at the mention of swimming. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind but yup, this water nymph was up to that!  
"Hai, good idea Ruka!"  
A soft, melodic giggle.  
  
"I'll run home and get the bathing suits!"  
Hopping up.  
"..I'll be back in a few!"  
  
She chuckled.  
"I'd offer to follow, but can I keep up with the infamous Tenou Haruka?"  
  
She grinned.  
"In that case, who needs bathing suits.."  
Lowering to her knees in front of the girl, fluintly, glancing on both sides with an evil smile.  
"No one around..."  
  
A less-than-innocent grin spread across her lips, despite the blush.  
"You're so bad.."  
She chuckled softly.  
  
Smirking playfully, of course "she" was playing, leaning in face-to-face, quirking that brow.  
"Why don't you go first...."  
  
A teasing grin.  
"Too scared, Ruka? I understand."  
With a playful giggle, she gripped the edge of her translucent shirt with her arms crossed over her chest, pulling it up over her head and dropping it beside her, allowing those seafoam waves to spill back over her shoulders.  
  
"Not at all.."  
She smiled, catching it and set it beside her, crossing those arms across her chest, she watched the girl.  
"Is this a strip tease?..."  
Even if it was, those eyes never left the girl.  
  
She giggled, indeed it was. she flashed the girl a furtive grin, slowly slipping the straps of that black halter top down her shoulders, she rans down the zipper in back, then looping her thumbs beneath the straps in front, she ever-so-purrposefully-slowly pulled it down, playfully handing it to her one-girl-audience.  
  
That jaw dropped just a bit, gazing at the girl with widened eyes.  
She thought, her heart began to race as those immoral thoughts took affect, snapping back to reality in time to take it, gazing down at it for a moment, quickly returning her eyes to her.  
  
She grinned, though with a light blush, at her koi's reaction. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she *now* took the time to remove her accessories once her top was bare, slipping off each earring, her choker, her watch, her bracelet-beads, and rings, setting them each on her discarded shirt.  
  
Those eyes slowly coiled as she grinned, inching closer.  
"Who cares about swimming when we could be playing are old games.."  
Yes clapclap Michiru won her over by the tease that time..but only this time.  
  
She grinned back, giggling, this-time-only-her-cute-lil-butt.  
"Certainly not me.."  
She draped those slender arms over the girl's shoulders, pulling her Koi into a kiss whilst playfully, ever-so-lightly pressing up against her.  
  
Those arms enwrapped her waist rather tightly, though, she immediately changed the mood from playful to passionate, afterall, seeing Michiru like that, what would you expect. Those fingertips grazed the soft spine of the girl.  
  
She smiled, closing those oceanic hues as she brushed her lips over the soft lips of the girl, responding to the graze with a light shiver, a contented purr escaping her lips.  
  
Smiling rather contently as well, pulling away a bit, mere centimeters.  
Very quietly;  
"Ne, I can barely keep my eyes off of you.."  
Kissing those lips again.  
  
She giggled softly, that causing another blush to temporarily stain her cheeks, trailing her tongue over her own lips to moisten them before returning to the sweet kiss with a purr.  
  
The girl's heart was pounding rapidly, pulling away once more, gazing at her.. those eyes were so dazed.  
  
Immediately tackling her to her back.  
  
The kiss was interrupted by a soft "eep!" exclaimed, then resumed after a short giggle, pinned down.  
  
She grinned softly at the girl.  
".. I can't get enough of you.."  
Backing down a bit, she rested her head on the girl's bosom, resting those hands on either side of her with a sigh.  
  
The same contented sigh was returned, although followed with a slight giggle, trying to slow her breathing to be a comfy pillow for her Ruka. She ran her fingertips through the girl's sandy blonde hair at the back of her neck gently.  
  
She gazed to the side almost in that same daze.  
"... Michiru.... will this ever end?.."  
Sliding back up to become face to face with the girl, running those fingertips along her cheek.  
"... Will it?.."  
  
She shook her head no, before tipping her head to the side to gently kiss the girl's fingertips in assurance.  
"No..we'll always be together..forever Ruka. No matter what happens."  
  
Those eyes narrowed not quite believing that, afterall she was the skeptic.  
".. Even through death?.. What if the second life ends everything... it will... ne, how expected.."  
  
She gingerly lifted a hand to brush over the girl's cheek.  
"If there is no life beyond this, we'll meet, again, where the heavens grace the sea.."  
She smiled warmly.  
"And we'll dance together in the stars, and swim together in the waves, never to be seperated.."  
  
Those eyes were almost innocent as they watched her, the words soothed her.. Michiru indeed had a maternal nature.  
Grinning softly.  
"... I'll wait for you in oblivion then..."  
Not giving her a chance to speak, she kissed her.  
  
She smiled at the sight of Haruka at peace, not arguing in the kiss, closing her eyes and kissing back her love with all the passion her lips could muster, a contented purr ever-present.  
  
Mumbled;  
".. Mmm M'chmru ... mur mme.."  
An attempt to say "Michiru, you're mine" during a kiss wasn't the brightest of things, but cute nonetheless.. tilting her head to the side to the depthen those lips against hers.  
  
Michiru thought as a muffled giggle escaped her lips, mumbling back.  
"Mmb Mamuka, mur *mme*", in just as successful attempt to counteract with "But Haruka, you're *mine*," playfully, depthening the kiss even further.  
  
Slipping a slender arm around the girl's waist.  
".. Mm.. Mur mme M'chmru... ["No, you're mine Michiru"]  
Slipping that persistent tongue in the girl's mouth.  
  
She slid those arms over the defiant girl's shoulders, adventurously loosening two buttons on the girl's shirt, then slipping her hands down the back of the collar of her shirt, tracing her fingertips over her soft skin as if she were remembering each curve, retorting a muffled;  
"Mm..mur mme Mamuka.."  
Repeating the girl with her name replaced.  
  
A cold chill was sent down that slender spine of hers, those fingertips loitered, finally trailing a few fingertips up the girl's outer thigh, pulling back softly, very quietly.  
"Ne, you're mine... all mine.. only mine..."  
  
"Mmmn.."  
She purred with an automatic shiver sensing her presense over her sensitive skin, pursing her lips into a cute little "o", finally giving up as the sexy blonde won..for now.  
  
She grinned softly.  
".. A weakness?.."  
Trailing those fingertips softly to her inner thigh, tracing those sharp nails softly along the flesh, quietly.  
"..What mood are you in?..... To eat that is..."  
  
"Ahh..."  
She shivered again, her neat nails delicately pressing against the girl's skin as she coiled her fingertips with another purr, quietly.  
"..R-ruka.. Mmm..*purrpurr* ..I think the same as you.."  
  
"... Is that so?.."  
She teasingly inched up the girl's thigh, burying those lips in her neck with teasing kisses.  
".. Persian food?.."  
  
A soft gasp caused her chest to rise and fall like a hiccup, disturbing the previously slow rhythymic breathes, as a grin coiled over her lips, purring an agreeing responce, now entranced in her Haruka's spell.  
"Mmm yess..*purrrr*"  
  
Those lips kneaded the flesh, smirking inwardly at the sounds she was getting from the girl. Slowly parting the girl's thighs she persisted, letting the temptation arise in her body, letting the desire level sky-rocket.  
  
Her toes curled, bringing one hand up from beneath the shirt she ran it through the girl's short hair, tipping her neck to the side slightly as each kiss caused another purr, a soft, almost silent moan escaping her lips as she was teased.  
  
She grinned at that, savoring those sweet cries of the lover in passion, running her tongue from the base of her neck to under her chin, returning to her li'l molestation fun of exploiting the girl's neck with kisses.  
  
She tipped back her chin as the girl's tongue coaxed her too, seafoam waves pillowing up beneath her head, kneading that sandy blonde hair between her fingertips gingerly, squirming slightly as more purrs surfaced, her body tingling with anticipation  
"Ru-kaaa..."  
  
She then pulled away, that grin was all to apparent.  
".. Well, I'm spent.. Shall we head home?.."  
She savored builing the girl back up, then saying that.. but it was Michiru.. she was wondering what she would do.  
  
She lightly bit her lower lip to stifle a whimper, still purring softly, eyes rolling up beneath her lids before opening one to peek through her lashes at the teasing blonde  
"..Spent..home..?"  
A soft pout despite an evident blush as the reality momentarily resurfaced, still running her fingertips through the girl's hair.  
  
Grinning at that, she leaned back down, beginning her kisses again.  
"... Michiru...."  
Darting her eyes back and forth quickly.  
".. You know.. no one's around... we could do anything here, and no one would ever know..."  
  
She grinned back with another coaxing purr, as soon as the blonde was close enough, she rolled them over, pinning her and leaning down to kiss over the girl's neck, seafoam waves brushing over the girl's skin, she'd get her back for that  
"Mmm, so true, Haruka.."  
  
She slipped those eyes shut, running those fingertips over the bare back of the beauty ontop of her.. those eyes tightened a bit.  
She thought.  
".. Mmmm... Busy tonight, Michi?..."  
  
She grinned with a soft giggle, kneading those lips over the girl's graceful neck, then firmly pressing her tongue against her skin, trailing it up just beneath her jawline.  
"Mmm..I *guess* I could squeeze some time in for you, Ruka.."  
A playful smile.  
  
Her spine arched a bit in reflex, catching herself on her elbows, she knew exactly what Michiru was doing.  
".. Ne.. I'll get you back for this once I can think clearly again..."  
  
She grinned  
"Oh will you..?"  
She ran her fingertips down the line of the girl's shirt, slowly loosening the buttons she had previously missed, lightly trailing the very tip of her tongue back down the girl's neck to the dip in her collarbone, then peppering lighter kisses a bit below that.  
  
Her chest began to rise and fall with each quickening breath, trying to string those words together, finding it rather hard. Usually seductive/dominate one, was now the vulnerable/submissive one *being* seduced.  
".. Ne... you're sooo going to get it...."  
  
A chuckle at the effects she was inflicting, liking the sheer chaos of the switched sides. She straddled over the girl's hips, which would be impossible if not for the slit up the back of her skirt, her fingertips slowly pushing back her opened shirt to the girl's sides, drinking in the view of her beautiful angel with a purr.  
  
Those eyes were barely open, beginning to catch her breath, quietly.  
".. You stopped..."  
Shaking her head a bit, she snapped out of it somewhat, raising so she leaned on her hands.  
"Ne!.. My turn, eh?..!"  
  
She giggled, playfully pushing back up against the girl in mock-defiance.  
"So soon?"  
  
Tilting her head to the side a bit.  
"Unless you can find a way to persuade me differently..."  
  
A simple devious grin was sufficient enough answer for that.  
"Lie down.."  
She softly slid the sleeves of the girl's shirt down her shoulders before she did so.  
  
"Eh.."  
Glancing down at her shirt as it now laid at the base of her hands, she set it in the pile of clothes.  
".. Lie down?.. can't you persuade me sitting up?..."  
  
She soflty giggled as she began kissing down the girl's neck again, setting her hands on the girl's knees, slooowwly sliding her thumbs up the insides of the girl's legs.  
"If you insist, if you can manage to still hold yourself up when I'm through with you.."  
A cute wink was offered, kissing over the girl's collarbone once more.  
  
Those eyes rolled in the back of her head, immediately on the ground yet again, that dazed look took over again, biting her lower lip softly, quietly.  
"..Mmm.. you win.. you wiiin...."  
  
A satisfied grin played over her lips, tracing her thumbs softly over the girl's inner thighs, then back down, lighter, and teasingly back down her thighs again.  
"I'm glad you see it my way.."  
A soft giggle, as she got further away from between her legs, she did the same with her chest, playfully leaning up to kiss over her left earlobe, tracing her tongue over the girl's soft skin.  
  
Those eyes slipped closed, that light groan at the constant teasing.  
"Just wait until it's my turn.. I'll have you begging..."  
Her heartbeat was racing once more.. being kissed like this by Michiru.. she was soooooo lucky..  
  
She purred quietly over Haruka's ear in responce to her light groan, smiling as she playfully ran her tongue along her earlobe, tracing over each line, before abrubtly pulling away, coaxing a light cool breath over the girl's wettened skin, running her thumbs back up adventurously over the girl's inner thighs at the same time, oh-so-lightly.  
"I look foward to it.."  
A soft giggle.  
  
Those eyes were so high looking, purring delicately in the back of her throat.  
".. Shi-..matta... I'm... going to.... to........" [Shimatta=Damn it]  
Those words faded as she fell under that temptation.  
"... What was I saying again?..."  
  
She grinned with a cute chortle, purring back sweetly to her Angel. She pulled back a moment and slid down the taller girl's form, to pepper a kiss onto her ticklish tummy, bemused by the bonde's reactions.  
  
She smirked a bit, raising those hands to fold behind her head, those eyes remained shut as she savored those kisses.  
"... Ne.. you do know... this has passed the point of kinky.. and gone directly to strange.. eh??..."  
  
She chuckled at that, flicking the tip of her tongue against her bellybutton, hoping to entice a rare giggle from her girlfriend.  
"Is that an objection?"  
  
She then burst out with that laughter again, quickly scampering away from the girl, a good 3 meters away from her with that glare, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
She laughed, sitting up.  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry, won't do again"  
She smiled innocently, stifling a chuckle at Haruka's antics.  
  
Crawling back over slowly, she stood, glaring at the girl some, playfully.   
"..You're cruel..."  
  
"Lil' ol' me?"  
She folded her hands in her lap, she's Michiru, after all..really good at looking innocent.  
"Come on..I was just playing Ruka-chan.." [-Chan=Petname, like baby]  
She giggled quietly.  
  
She lowered back to her knees again, tackling the gi-.. uh oh, and she began to roll down that slanted grassland.. this is going to leave a mark..  
  
"Eep!"  
She was tackled, then tumbled, and they were rolled down that grassy hill.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!"  
*WHAM*  
She wasn't hurt, landing on something very soft, that reminded her o-.. Why! It's Michiru! She hugged the girl.  
".. You saved me!"  
  
"Don't mention it..."  
Good thing the grass was'nt too harsh, she ended up with a few grass-stains on her bare back, giggling once she caught her breath.  
"That was..interesting.."  
  
She kissed down the girl's body, sliding to the girl's feet, she watched her with that impish grin.  
"... However could I repay you?.."  
Leaning forward, she ran her tongue up the sweet flesh of her inner thigh, just for a moment... amazing the affect a bit of rough n' tumble have on Haruka.  
  
"A-Ahh..."  
She leaned up on her elbows, coling her fingertips within the grass, not expecting that and not at all ready, drawing in a deep gasp as she closed her eyes with a loud purr, unable to answer in speech at the moment.  
  
She grew closer, and closer... those fingertips raked down either thigh, savoring that sweet reaction from the girl.  
".. Tell me when to stop.."  
  
*purrrrrpurrrr*  
She allowed herself to drop back in the grass, balling the grass within her fists as she squirmed slightly, shivers enticed from her body with each teasing touch.  
"Aii..Mmm-Mmhmm.."  
She stutter/moaned a reply, unable to accopmlish much else, her breath quickening.  
  
Leaning in a bit, she placed a soft kiss on the now exposed pearl, pulling back a bit, waiting for that reaction with a mischievious smile, depending on it, she would either tease, or continue.  
  
"Mmm R-rukaaa..."  
She purred that name, it deserved to be purred, to be shouted out. She continued to shiver softly in the girl's arm's, a louder purr, and another soft moan as her bare skin was kissed..her senses felt aflame, she almost could'nt stand the pleasure.  
  
She smiled, alright, that passed the test.. tilting that head to the side, she continued her manipulation of expertise lips, nibbling softly on the area, parting those thighs completely.  
  
She shivered again, feeling the sensations all over her body. She arched her back slightly, curling and uncurling her toes to bear the pleasure, purring louder, running a hand down across the girl's cheek and through her hair, her chest rising and falling with her quickening breathes.  
  
She kept those nails raking down those thighs, canting her head a bit to suckle on that sweet area, growling playfully in the back of her throat, continuing but slowly raising the notches on passion a bit.  
  
She could'nt help but grin at the tiger-ish growl, she tilted her head back as she moaned again, a bit more freely, purring louder at the mounting pleasure, as if Haruka could read her mind as to where to pay attention to.  
"Mmmnn.."  
  
Her tongue flickered out softly, running down the center, then into a light circular motion, her lips were savoring their advantage and dominance over the smaller girl.  
  
Her chest rose and fell quickly, she had accumulated a thin layer of sweat, curling her toes and fingertips, parting those lithe legs a little more as she shivered and tingled with pleasure, searing all over her body.  
  
Sweet kisses of the most persuasive stroked the flesh in a risingly quicker pace, her tongue assisted those lips, licking those lips a bit animaistically with a grin.  
  
Each lick started to entice louder moans or purrs from her, she arched her back slightly, trembling, sweating, each part of her body feeling the immense pleasure build up, positive she could'nt hold out to this heavenly feeling much longer.  
"Mmnn Rukaaaa..!"  
She bit her bottom lip gently, purring lowly.  
  
She decided to go out with a bang, suddenly kicking up the speed, the pressure, everything, seemingly.. those persistent lips barely ever left that sweet flesh of hers, those fingertips pressed thighs apart as far as they could possibly go.  
  
"A-Ahh!"  
She curled her toes, coiling her delicate fists, closing her eyes tightly as she felt that 'bang', every muscle tensing, she cried out her loves name after releasing her lower lip, unable to help it as she reached climax  
"H-Haru-kaaaaa!!"  
  
She then pulled away slowly, kissing the girl slowly back up the center of her body, pausing once she was eye-to-eye.  
".. You see?... teasing isn't always the most fun..."  
  
Unable to open her eyes just yet, her chest rising and falling at decreasing intervals, pearls of sweat broken over her body, a contented, deep purr rumbling from her throat, moistening her lips in attempt at speech.  
"H-H-Harukaaa...*purrrrrrrrrrrr*"  
  
She grinned softly at the state she'd left her in.  
"Haven't lost my touch!.."  
Kissing the girl's neck softly, she laid beside her, curling a single arm around her.  
  
She shook her head slowly in agreement, slowly allowing her muscles to relax one by one, purring and smiling and purring and grinning, whispering.  
"Harukaa..Mmmmmmmm..."  
She mustered the strength to roll over, nuzzling her face into the girl's chest, that cute purr causing a bit of a light tickle against her skin.  
  
She laughed softly at the girl, leaning down to nuzzle her nose into that sweet, fragrant hair of hers, inhaling the trademark scent, always reminding her of the sea.  
  
She giggled softly, meekly, a blush now slightly colouring her cheeks, she brought a knee up so that one of her legs slid over the girl's slightly, and nuzzled further against her, playfully, kittenishly lapping little licks over the girl's chest, to match with her purr.  
"Rukaaa.."  
  
"Hmm.."  
Burrowing a bit deeper in those tendrils of hers to whisper in her ear.  
"..And just what do you think *you're* doing, koi?..."  
Kissing that ear lightly, that hand slid down her own waist, slipping ontop of the girl's thigh softly.  
  
*purrr*  
Her breathing had grown a bit slowler, regulating itself. She smiled softly, quite drowsily, purring from the light kiss with a smile, whispering back.  
"Attempting to start to repay my love in what limited ways my strength are allowing me at the moment.."  
A soft chuckle  
"She left me quite drained, she did."  
Referring to her koi in third purrson, smiling as she continued peppering kitten licks over her lower neck and upper chest.  
  
She laughed softly, purring directly in her ear, resting her head there, actually quite relaxed.  
".. Oh?.. And should she leave you plenty of energy from now on?.."  
  
"Hmn.."  
That one did'nt take too too long to mull over. She smiled.  
"I'm not complaining.."  
She liked this warmpth, this drowsy, sleepy, peacefully slow feeling. She continued peppering soft kisses and licks over her koi's chest with a contented purr.  
  
Smirking softly at the girl, she nestled her face deeper into those tendrils, savoring the touch, the smell, the taste, the voice, and the sight of the girl.. she was simply pleasing to all the senses.  
  
She smiled softly, cupping her palm over the taller girl's cheek, bringing her forehead to rest lightly against hers, finally opening those oceanic hues to watch her koi's currently closed eyes, kissing her gingerly.  
"Aishiteru, Haruka.."  
  
Grinning a bit, those eyes remained closed, returning that light kiss softly, nestling her face back in.  
"I send those words back at you..."  
Sighing softly, in complete relaxation, being in the girl's embrace.  
  
She smiled, letting a simular happy sigh escape her lips, her lashes falling shut, snuggling in, feeling as if she could lull off to sleep easily, safe in her koi's arms.  
  
She kissed her hair, nestling as far as she possibly could, smiling, she found a new play toy.. Michiru's hair wasn't *only* for looks! She pulled the girl closer by her waist.  
  
"Mmm.."  
"A soft purr, nuzzling closer as she was pulled into her Angel, running her thumb gently over the girl's cheek.  
"You're so warm, Ruka-chan.." [For those of you who follow the Jappy-nese series, those were Michi's last words!  
;-;]  
  
Purring in the back of her throat like a kitten!.. cuddling closely to the girl.  
"..You're so soft, Michi.."  
Rather enjoying that soft flesh against her own.  
  
Awww...Haruka could be so cute sometimes..Michiru was lucky to be one of the few to witness it. Of course, she'd never admit it, Ruka would just deny it. She pursed her lips, purring gently, her breathing had finally fallen to a regular rate, and was purrfectly synchronized with the taller girl's.  
  
Her breathing began to calm even more, slowly, slooowly.. finally dozing off... hey, she was allowed too.. that firm body was finally untensed and at rest.  
  
A soft smile played over her lips at that realization, whispering a goodnight to her love before drowsiness took its toll, drifting off to peaceful sleep within the girl's arms.  



End file.
